<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Code Vein Imagines by Keshire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300193">Code Vein Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshire/pseuds/Keshire'>Keshire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saved From The Abyss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Vein (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshire/pseuds/Keshire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Old imagines saved from my blog louis-with-an-s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein), Mia Karnstein/Protagonist, Protagonist/Eva Roux, Protagonist/Jack Rutherford, Protagonist/Yakumo Shinonome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saved From The Abyss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Aid Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-      Louis lays in bed, his head spins as he tries to open his eyes. The first thing he sees is the cream ceiling of his room. He blinks away the bluriness and looks around.<br/>
There was a first aid kit laying on the desk. It was opened, all of its supplies were scattered around the table. He cringes as he spots some bloody rags all rolled up and set to the far side. </p><p><br/>
He tries to sit up, but his body feels too heavy and he ends up laying back down, already panting.<br/>
He hears the door open, but he can't sit up and look at who it is, but his curiosity is fed once he sees you come into view. Dark bags were forming under your eyes, they also looked a bit red and puffy. Louis cracks a smile on his dry lips.</p><p><br/>
"[Y/N]-"</p><p><br/>
He's interrupted by your strong arms wrapping clumsily around his body. You fall to your knees and bury your face in the crook of his neck. <br/>
"Louis! Thank god you're okay! I-I thought - you were. . ." Your voice cracks and you begin to tear up. The relief washed over you so suddenly that you didn't realize your tight grip on Louis.</p><p><br/>
He winces and shakily pats your back. "T-Thanks, b-but you're kind of . . " Louis grits his teeth.</p><p><br/>
You jump back in horror, throwing your hands up in the air. "Sorry! Louis, sorry." </p><p><br/>
You turn to the desk and pick up a pill bottle. You shake its contents, satisfied with the sound of a half-full bottle.</p><p><br/>
"These should help ease the pain," You shake a pill into your hand and set it down next to a cup on the nightstand. "Need some help sitting up?"</p><p><br/>
"Please." Louis nods and tries to sit up farther. You carefully set him up and prop up his pillows. He takes a sharp inhale through his teeth as she rests back. </p><p><br/>
"Here," You hand him the pill and hand him his cup as he tosses the tiny pill into his mouth.</p><p><br/>
You look down at his bandages that wrap around all over his bare torso, even on his heart. You kneel down beside him and take his hand into yours.<br/>
"You almost died you know, like, for real," You mutter, nuzzling into his arm. His fingers intertwine with yours.</p><p><br/>
Louis stiffens then sighs."Well, now I need to work on being even more careful," Louis says, hiding his slight fright in his eyes behind his bangs. "I'm sorry to have troubled anyone. This won't happen again."</p><p><br/>
You huff and glare at him. You release his hand and sit up on your knees and grab his face. </p><p><br/>
"It better not, I could never live without you," You lean in closer until you could feel his breath on your lips. You close your eyes. <strong>"Kiss the hell out of me. Please."</strong></p><p><br/>
Louis instantly melts into your lips. They feel nice and soft compared to his dry ones. It feels like forever since the two of you kissed; he's falling right back in love with you. Your lips disconnect from his for a second, he lets out a pleasured sigh and connects back with you.</p><p><br/>
"Giving him mouth-to-mouth?" Another voice intrudes causing you to jump away and hold your hand over your racing heart. Yakumo gives Louis a teasing look. "Glad to know [Y/N] was here just in time."</p><p><br/>
Yakumo chuckles at both of your red faces. You click your tongue and look away in embarrassment. </p><p><br/>
"I already feel light-headed, don't give me a headache," Louis replies, averting his eyes with furrowed brows.</p><p><br/>
"What? [Y/N]'s sucking the breath outta ya?" Yakumo laughs as he gets a hard shove from you out of the room. You stick out your tongue and close the door.</p><p><br/>
"Glad to see his spirit is back," You turn back to Louis and lean against the door. "We'll all be glad to see you back on your feet."<br/>
Louis nods and grabs his water cup. He greedily gulps down the water and hides his smile behind the glass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sickly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You've fallen ill due to overworking and Louis is there to make sure you suffer no longer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-     If there was one word to describe you, it would be diligent. Everyone could rely on you to get your work done. You would always return with a smile on your face, feeling satisfied with yourself. </p><p><br/>Louis was grateful for your hard work. Your attitude meant that the mission had a chance to go by quickly and smoothly. He would show his gratitude every time you arrived home. You would report back to him while he stood in front of the board. </p><p><br/>This time was a little different.</p><p><br/>You walked in sluggish, your face wore a tired smile.</p><p> <br/>"Hey- Woah! You okay [Y/N]?" Rin asked behind her desk, sharpening up a bayonet.<br/>You just whisked right by her without responding. You weren't being rude, but you couldn't find the strength to reply. Rin looked to Davis who shared the same concerned look. Perhaps today didn't go as well as the others.</p><p><br/>Louis, who had heard you had returned, turn away from the board with a smile.<br/>"[Y/N], glad to see you. . .returned." His words droop when he sees your face.</p><p><br/>You were paler than normal, almost sickish. The strain to just go up a few small steps made you look like you had just ran a marathon even with a revenant's stamina. Your eyes seemed untrained and out of focus. To put it shortly, you looked more like a zombie than a vampire.</p><p><br/>Louis quickly stood at your side with a firm hold on your shoulder.<br/>"[Y/N], hey, are you alright?" It was a stupid question to ask, but it came out of him without warning.</p><p><br/>You blinked him into focus. You opened your mouth to reply, but your mouth was too dry and the words couldn't push past the slicing pain in your head. Just speaking was too overwhelming.</p><p><br/>Louis took your unusual silence as a warning that you needed to rest right away. He brings his arm around your shoulders in fear that you would collapse.<br/>"Let's go sit down okay?" His warm voice whispers.</p><p><br/>He tries to get you to move, but you pulled against him.<br/>"N-no. . .Its-I'm fine, really," your voice was droopy and slow, you couldn't even hear yourself correctly, "I came back. . .back to get s-some regens."</p><p><br/>Louis tried to keep you in his arms, but you squirmed. Luckily, he could easily pull you back due to him actually having his energy, unlike you. </p><p><br/>"[Y/N], you need to relax. You don't look well." Louis' voice remains firm. He knew you were stubborn, but right now it was an annoying trait.</p><p><br/>Louis makes the mistake of pushing you a bit harder than needed and you trip forward. He hastily catches you as you fall forward, but you go limp in his arms, arms dangling in front of you.</p><p><br/>"[Y/N]!" Louis yelps, the sudden dead weight causing him a scare.</p><p><br/>Others are attracted to the commotion. Io, who had been napping, awakens with a start. <br/>Louis gently lowers you to the ground, his body hovering over yours. </p><p><br/>"Aye! Are they alright?" Yakumo jogs over with Mia who both share a startled expression.<br/>Louis crouches down and removes his gloves. </p><p><br/>"[Y/N] is-" Louis inhales sharply at the touch of your skin, "-burning up. Let's get them to the back."</p><p><br/>Louis picks you up with ease. Your head falls limply on his shoulder, your breaths coming out in huffs. Mia and Yakumo step aside for Louis as he walks down the steps and into the back rooms.</p><p><br/>He sets you gently on your bed. He removes articles of your clothes such as your shoes and innocently unbuttoning anything tight, allowing for you to breathe easily. He then retrieves the recently clean blanket folded on the chair and flips it open, making sure it covered your whole body.</p><p><br/>"Hey, I brought some wet towels," Mia knocks on the open door while holding a small bowl, "this will help bring the temperature down until Coco gets a stock of medicine."</p><p><br/>"Thanks." Louis is far too lost in his head to keep a conversation. He's trying to remain calm in front of the others.</p><p><br/>Mia understands this and nods silently, looking to you, then Louis, and leaves.<br/>Louis squeezes the excess water into the bowl and dabs your neck and cheeks. He lets out a shaky sigh. He couldn't help but feel at fault for your sickness; he should have been more attentive. Now, your health has deteriorated, you could barely stand. </p><p><br/>Louis pulls the chair next to the bed. He sits with his elbows leaning on his knees, his hands pulled up to cover his frowning mouth. The whole scene is making him jumpy as it felt all too familiar.</p><p><br/>Sitting next to a bed, his stomach twisting, a familiar face laying in bed, face contorted in agony with a wheezing cry.<br/>"It hurts. . .why me?"<br/>----</p><p><br/>A groan emits from your mouth. You lick your dry lips, wishing for a drink to moisten them. Your head doesn't hurt anymore, but there's still a heavy weight pulling you down. You feel warm, not hot, and it feels almost weird. A permanent chill was what you always felt, probably due to technically being someone who was already dead, so this warm feeling was quite refreshing.</p><p><br/>You take a deep breath and begin trying to rise up from the bed that had a slight scent of sweat. At first, it's difficult to move. Your body feels like anchor stuck in the bottom of the ocean, then you realize you can't even move the right side of your body. </p><p><br/>"[Y/N]. . ." A small voice mutters</p><p>.<br/>You turn your head (it feels as if you floating) and see that Louis has fallen asleep on your arm. His head rested on your shoulder, his hair falling around both his eyes and his arm stretched down with yours. His fingers intertwined with your clammy ones.</p><p><br/>"Lo. . .uis?" Your voice is hoarse and it takes some time to get all of your words to connect together.</p><p><br/>You wonder: did he stay here with you the whole time? You could just vaguely remember stumbling in after running around and mapping out a newly discovered area. You had been on a roll that week, you've been finding new stocks for both Mursame and Coco, recovered vestiges, and even helped out a wandering human in getting to the shelter. You must've got too caught up in the work to stop and take a break. Then seeing how happy it made Louis to be making so much progress in a short amount of time, it was just too addicting.</p><p><br/>You lift up your left hand into the air, the weird feeling tingles down your outstretched arm. Then suddenly it's in Louis' soft head of hair. Gentle strokes across his head cause him to stir. He peeks up with that mysterious red eye.</p><p><br/>"You're awake, good," He slowly sits up, cracking his back from the uncomfortable position, "that means the medicine Coco got works."</p><p><br/>You try again to sit up again, moving the arm that Louis slept on to rid of the pins and needles, but he pushes you back down gently.</p><p><br/>"Not yet, you're still weak. You won't be moving around for another day or two."<br/>"Oh." </p><p><br/>The silence in the room is unnerving. When has it ever been so awkward like this? Louis's knee is bouncing up and down and his eye is averted to the floor. You open your mouth to speak, but he beats you to it:</p><p><br/>"I'm sorry."</p><p><br/>"For what?"</p><p><br/>"For letting you suffer."</p><p><br/>Your taken aback by his claim. What he said wasn't true at all, you were the cause of your own suffering, it was you who should have taken better care of yourself. Letting Louis take the blame of falling ill only made you sick(er) to your stomach.</p><p><br/>You reach out and touch his bouncing knee, steadying it to keep it still.<br/>"Louis, it's not your fault. I'm the one who didn't let myself take rests in between," you touch his hand that had been rolled into a fist at his side, "I don't want you to blame yourself."</p><p><br/>Louis takes a deep breath. His fist uncurls and opens it for your hand. Clasping your hand, he brings it to his face. He buries himself in the back of your palm, leaving butterfly kisses on it. He squeezes his eyes shut.</p><p><br/>"Just. . .never do that again, okay?" He begs quietly, feeling his heart race.</p><p><br/>You nod weakly, giving him your best smile. He stares at you around your fingers, returning yours with a lop-sided smile. He plants a tender kiss on your palm before releasing it. You groan at the loss of his soft touch. He gets up and heads towards the door.</p><p><br/>"Mia said she has some chamomile tea stored away, she wanted to know if you'd like some once you woke up," he asks before he closes the door.</p><p><br/>"Yes, please, that sounds nice," You say, "oh, and Louis-"</p><p><br/>"Hm?" He cracks the door open and sticks his head in.<br/>"Thank you for taking care of me." </p><p><br/>Louis can't hold back the smile forming on his face. He nods.<br/>"You're welcome, darling."</p><p><br/>Soon, the door to your room is closed. Louis leans his head against it like he wants to go back in and never leave your side. He sighs and walks off to find Mia, hoping that the voice crying in his head will be gone soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Laughter Long Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some things can be snatched away right from your very eyes. Louis has had too many things taken away, including you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-      Your laughter rang out in the air. It sounded distorted, but Louis loved it anyways. He always loved your laughter.</p><p><br/>The area he was in was grassy, green, and grassy. It was unusual for any place to look like this; most grassy areas were dead and full of dried soil, but you seemed happy walking around with him, so he didn't pay attention to what was normal and what wasn't. You dressed normally, and by it means that you weren't dressed for the apocalypse. You wore normal clothes from back before the Great Collapse, before armor and blood veils were necessary. </p><p><br/>You turned back around to look at Louis with a smile.</p><p><br/>"Are you coming?" Your voice sounds so clear, so real.<br/>"Of course!" Louis said, smiling as you ran ahead.</p><p><br/>His feet felt a bit heavy, but he waved it off as being tired from walking up the grassy hill. His breathing felt different too, it felt as if he was light as a feather, and breathing only made him lighter.<br/>You skid to a stop at the top of the hill, staring down below and smiling. Your eyes were hidden under your bangs. Louis looked up at you with a tired grin.</p><p><br/>"I'm almost there," Louis' lungs squeezed in his chest, but breathing didn't help untwist them. It felt like the air was going right through him. "Just wait for me, [Y/N]."</p><p><br/>Why the hell does this hill seem to be getting steeper and steeper? If he looks down at his feet, he raises his head and it's suddenly a steeper, higher climb. It becomes to the point that Louis is basically free-climbing. If he wasn't so strong, he would've fallen which he did almost a couple of times.</p><p><br/>You were still standing on top of the hill. Somehow he could still see your tiny figure, small as a bug. He squints his eyes and tries to take a deep breath. He struggles to reach the top. Something seems to pull him down, but he kicks that heavy feeling off.</p><p><br/>He pulls himself to the top and leans on his arms to try and catch his breath. He swallows and looks up with a tired smile. "[Y/N], I'm here. [Y/N]?" Louis calls for you, but you don't respond. Your back is turned to him as you stare down.</p><p><br/>He sits up and reaches for your shoulder. The moment his fingers touch your body, it begins to burn away like paper. Louis gasps and you snap your head to him. Your eyes cried and covered your cheeks in a waterfall of tears. You point down to the place below the hill.</p><p><br/>"You weren't quick enough." Your voice echos in his head, sounding way too distorted for his liking. "Why weren't you quick enough? Did I not mean that much to you?"</p><p><br/>Louis' eyes widen, he can feel how dry they're getting, and he wants to blink, but he doesn't think he can. His eyes can't look anywhere but you. You go to fall into his arms, he's ready to catch you, but your body burns away before he could touch you. Louis stares at his trembling hands where he almost held you.</p><p><br/><strong>“I-I just saw you. You were — you were laughing. You can’t be gone.”</strong> He mutters in horror. His fear closes his throat, a burning sensation grows as he tries to breathe.</p><p><br/>He's forced to his knees as he stares down at the burning town where you were pointing to. Flames flickered and licked the sky, he could hear the snapping and crackling of its orange body. Despite it being so far away, he could see everything as if it were right in front of him.</p><p><br/>The Lost were surrounding the area, all burnt up and skin leathery with burn marks. They were ugly, everything was ugly now. <br/>Louis chokes on a cry as he spots your trembling body hunched up in the middle of the town. Flames were closing in, and you were coughing so violently that he could practically hear your lungs shriveling up. His eyes burned with tears, letting them fall down his cheeks. </p><p><br/>The group of Lost began stomping towards you, their red glowing gaze locked on you like prey, and you couldn't do anything about it. Louis tried to stand up and run, but his knees wouldn't budge. They stuck to the grass that had begun to dry out and burn. He couldn't feel the heat.</p><p><br/>"[Y/N]! W-Wait for me! [Y/N]!" Louis reaches out his hand. You look so damn close, so close that he could just pick you up from here, but he still couldn't reach you.</p><p><br/>"Louis." Your cracking voice whispered, sounding so close yet so far. You sounded like you were right next to him. "Please. . .help. . "</p><p><br/>You weakly reach out your arm as you fall to the ground completely. You lay on your back, too weak to move anymore. Louis couldn't tell what would get you first: the flames or the Lost.</p><p><br/>Louis begins to tear out the grass that trapped him, desperately hoping that he might free himself. His breathing became erratic, his lungs only taking in a small bit of oxygen.<br/>Your body is engulfed by flames, body burning away like when he had touched you. He's a bit happy by this. Maybe you'll die before the flames or Lost could get to your heart, but your eyes are still wide open and your mouth is still moving, but no words are forming. It's sudden when a Lost tears into your body like a feral beast hungering for blood. It doesn't even use a weapon, it just uses the long claws to rip open your body, way too close to your heart.</p><p><br/>"No! [Y/N]! No!" Louis shrieks. He hasn't screamed this hard since the death of Karen</p><p><br/>The scene finally fades to black. He has the sensation of falling, then he awakens with a violent jolt. His breathing is heavy and uneven, he clutches his shirt as he cries. He palms for something under his pillow. He pulls out a shirt that didn't belong to him. He buries his nose in it, drinking in your heavenly scent. He rocks back and forth, cradling the shirt in his arms like it too would disappear.</p><p><br/>Louis shakily looks up from the shirt and stares at the picture frame. It was too dark to see, but he's looked at it so many times that he memorized everything about it. Tears break through his eyes again, he sniffles and hiccups. His lower lip trembles as he grips the shirt harder. He can almost feel you stroking his cheek if he rubs it against his face.</p><p><br/>"Come back. . ."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Veil of Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack would never taint his dignity with being jealous. When you love someone, there's mutual respect and communication. Although you've been spending time with someone else, he's not jealous, not that he would admit it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-      It has become a routine of yours to check back in on the explored territory. There was often times someone new who was also exploring or just trading around the area.<br/>It was because of this you met a revenant named Matthew. Jack told you to be wary as you first approached him. He was pretty harmless. He asked nicely to retrieve the sword that he dropped. After helping him, he was extremely grateful. </p><p><br/>Then you met him again, this time he asked you if you could help him train which you were glad to do so.<br/>Jack, on the other hand, wasn't so happy. It didn't bother him in the beginning, you going off to meet him and helping him train. He thought it would be good for the boy since being an inexperienced fighter at these times was a cause of many, many deaths. It wasn't until he and Yakumo had a few drinks together, then Yakumo having a bit too much in his system, that his attention was brought to Matthew.</p><p><br/>"[Y/N] and some other dude always bein' alone together? Sounds sketchy," Yakumo says, his words slurring a bit. He leans his arms on the bar.<br/>Jack glares at him and tips his glass on his lips.</p><p><br/>"It's not my choice whether or not [Y/N] wants to train that guy."</p><p><br/>"Yeah? What happens if the dude tries to make a move on 'em? They might get a little too close,"</p><p><br/>Jack reaches for the drink in Yakumo's hand. He whines and curses, lazily reaching out to grab it. Jack pours the rest into his own cup.<br/>"You've had enough of this, you're speaking nonsense right now." </p><p><br/>Yakumo rests his head on his folded arms, staring at Jack through one open eye. "So, you jealous?" He drawls, chuckling underneath his arms.</p><p><br/>Jack hops off the barstool and grabs a faded magazine laying on the pile of miscellaneous things and rolls it up. He smacks Yakumo's head hard enough to send his face flat on the bar top. "Go sober up," Jack orders firmly before walking off to his bedroom.</p><p><br/>You were supposed to be home soon. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Normally, you were back at base before dusk. This time, he didn't see you until night rolled in. You walked in quietly. You weren't sneaking back in, but you were careful so you wouldn't wake anyone up if they were sleeping. Upon entering your room, your vision filled with light from your lantern and a scowling Jack was sitting on the edge of your bed. You smile at him, assuming that to just be his resting face like always.</p><p><br/>"Oh, Jack, I didn't realize you'd still be up," You walk to your wardrobe nonchalantly, unhooking your blood veil and any constricting pieces of your work clothes.</p><p><br/>"You're a bit late." He says matter-of-factly, staring at you hard.</p><p><br/>"Yeah, Matthew and I got caught</p><p>up in fighting a group of roaming Lost after he asked me if I could put in some extra practice" You shrug, not seeing how it's important since you were only an hour late home, "He's getting better, too! Today, he-"<br/>You feel a pair of arms slither around your waist and pull you backward. Your backside is pressed against Jack's chest, and he rests his chin on your shoulder. You could feel his breath in your ear, the warmth sending tingles down your spine.</p><p><br/>"So you're just going to do everything he asks of you?" Jack whispers, giving your shoulder a tender peck.</p><p><br/>You raise your brow, trying to crane your neck to look at him.<br/>"What are you-"</p><p><br/>"He won't learn the most important thing if he always has you with him."</p><p><br/>Jack leaves a trail of pecks on your shoulder to your neck and cheek. His arms have coiled around you, rendering you immobile in his muscular arms. <br/>"Jack-"</p><p><br/>"Stop babying the guy and stay with me. . ." Jack catches his own words and trails off, feeling embarrassed by his possessiveness.</p><p><br/>Your eyes widen and a blush spreads on your cheek. You try to turn around, but his hold on you is hard as a stone. He buries his face in the crook of your neck. "Jack?"</p><p><br/>"Don't move. Don't turn around." He says, his voice lowering and sending vibrations down your cold neck.</p><p><br/>You run your fingers over his hands that are securely wrapped around you. You let out a light, airy chuckle.<br/>"Jealous much?" You tease quietly, voice just hitting a whisper.</p><p><br/>Jack grunts, trying to bury his face away in your neck until you have to tilt your head slightly for him to fit.</p><p> <br/>"Jealous~," You say in a sing-song voice, poking at his arms. You're able to wiggle and sway, making him move with you slightly.</p><p><br/>Jack roughly turns you around, so quick that you barely have time to process your footing and nearly stumble. Jack presses his lips onto yours, his large hands cupping your cheeks and smushing them together to make your lips pucker for him. You melt into his hold, your hands wrapping around his wrists as he passionately smooches you. Jack nibbles on your lower lip before releasing you with a smacking sound. </p><p>
  <strong>"I'm not jealous. it's just. . .you're mine."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Piggyback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis carries the entire team. Now, it's his turn to be carried.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	Louis is a man you can rely on. He always was capable of being a leader, so it was natural to fall right behind him and follow him. There's no one you'd rather let lead than Louis. Of course, all leaders needed a break sometimes.</p><p>While out gathering and exploring along the hills of the snowy mountain, you began to notice Louis' slight trudge and drowsy eyes, he even tried to hide a yawn a few times. The snow was difficult to walk in, it took a lot of strength and energy to walk through. You could see Louis struggling to keep up his usual pace. You knew he wouldn't tell you if something was bothering him, especially if it was something personal. You scan the hill ahead and, luckily, spot a mistle just at the top of the hill.</p><p>It was an easy hike up. . .if you had the strength. You turned to Louis secretly, glancing at his face that glared up at the hill with exhaustion. You knew he would just try to push through it. Just as Louis goes to take the first step, you hold out your arm and block him. He looks to you with puzzled eyes.</p><p>"You're tired. Here, I'll carry you the rest of the way." You kneel down in front of Louis, giving him your backside to cling on for a piggyback.</p><p>Louis flushes red and nervously steps back. "N-No! I can travel just fine!" Louis walks around you and rubs the tired out of his eyes.</p><p>Just as he goes to start, he feels his legs slip underneath him and his body falls back. It didn't completely occur to him what had just happened, but upon processing it, he realized you had basically swept him off his feet, now holding him bridal style.</p><p>His face turns a flustered crimson, his face so hot that it could melt the snow. He tries to wiggle out of your grip, but you held him tightly. It didn't occur to him just how tired he was, now his strength was only half of yours, so you easily over-powered him.</p><p>You chuckle and give him a warm smile.<br/>"See? Not so bad," You tease, watching how flustered Louis became with every word.</p><p>He kept his head lowered. His arms wrapped around your neck for support. He tried not to lean his head against you, but the way you sway when you walked created a cradle-like movement and he could feel his eyes beginning to droop. He still was, rightfully so, embarrassed, and it was the only thing keeping him awake at this point.</p><p>"This. . .we're never doing this again, okay?" Louis asks, a small pout forming on his lips.</p><p>You hum and pretend to look up in thought. "I dunno, this is kinda fun. It's like we're bonding!"</p><p>"[Y/N]. . ." Louis warns in a low tone.</p><p>You giggle and reshift him in your arms, making sure you wouldn't drop him.</p><p>"Okay, but only if you get a good night's sleep and tell me if you're feeling too tired," You bring your nose to his hair, giving his soft hair a rub with your cold nose, "I don't want my leader to collapse on me. You deserve a break every now and then, okay?"</p><p>Louis feels his heart beginning to thump louder. He lets out a strangled groan and curls up into your arms, trying to be as small as possible, hopefully, to disappear from the way you fluster him so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Successor Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Io knew what would become of you sooner or later. It would be her job to tend to you. She's only realizing now how much agony it would bring her. What does agony feel like? Like a bite of a beast.</p><p>featuring calm Io finally breaking down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-     Io stood at the throat of the depths with a weeping silence. She listened to the sounds of your cries outside of the small, enclosed cave you had kept yourself in. Her hands are held close to her body like a prayer. She awaits for your voice again, waiting and waiting for you to call out to her again. She knows the voice will come from a mouth that is not your own, but it would be comforting anyways.</p><p><br/>She is reminded of the saddened expressions of the others as you left, the words that vowed to find you again, the cups of tears that Io and you found hard to drink. Io swallows.</p><p><br/>"Successor?" Io croaks out, but the taste of that word is bitter and unfamiliar, for you were never a successor, but a friend.</p><p><br/>Your sharp wheezes stop, and she stumbles forward. Her blank face has been able to paint more expressions since meeting you, and now her face was the picture of anxiety. "Io. . . I-o. . ." You speak as if you can't remember how to pronounce the letters.</p><p><br/>Io swallows her fright.</p><p><br/>"Yes, I am here." She feels her bottom lip begin to tremble.</p><p><br/>"T-Thank yo-you. . .for staying," your voice is beginning to distort and a color of orange is beginning to take form, "but you m-must. . .leave."</p><p><br/>Io snaps her head up, her mouth forming into a round 'o'. She shakes her head, the blood veil dancing around her. "No, I shall not leave you here alone, Successor," Io speaks monotone, too afraid to raise her voice any louder, "it is my duty to stay by your side."</p><p><br/>Long ago, she lived freely with the others, the ones she still calls friends to this day. One, in particular, taught her about her emotions. Whenever she was questioning her feelings, they were there to help. They said it was okay to feel the way you feel, it's natural to feel differently about things, even if someone else feels the opposite of you.</p><p><br/>"No, Io, I-I won't let you. . .throw your life aw-away." Your breaths are rapidly becoming growls, like your heaving around something large, perhaps something inside you.</p><p><br/>That particular person told her to live how she wanted. She didn't have to wait to speak, she could voice herself without waiting to be spoken to. She didn't have to wait on someone if she truly didn't want to, no one was in control of her.</p><p><br/>"Go home, Io"</p><p><br/>Io could feel something wet drip down her chilled cheeks. They felt like the kisses you once left her in the dark of the night, wrapped around each other with the candles outlining your form.<br/>"Live how you want."</p><p><br/>They dripped down faster now, and she dug her dirty nails into her closed palm and brought her prayer closer to her trembling lips.</p><p><br/>"I. . .I!" Io squeaked, her voice rising higher than it ever had. Her tears water the barren land beneath her. She falls to the ground that drinks her sorrowful stream. "I cannot!" Io shouts, her heart on the verge of bursting. "I shall not leave your side!"</p><p><br/>You, who had your back turned away this whole time, crane your head around, glowing blue eyes of a monstrous creature looks back to the woman laying on the ground.</p><p><br/>"Io-"</p><p><br/>"I'm sorry, but I will not leave your side! I shall not! You, who has become my only treasure, will not be allowed to be without me at your side!"</p><p><br/>Io has never spoken like this. She has never raised her voice unless it was a battle cry to protect you. She has never defied you, never yelled at you, she has become a child who cannot sleep without her blanket.<br/>Io raises her head to stare into your animalistic eyes, eyes that no more looked like the ones she first saw.</p><p><br/>"There is no home without you. There is no warmth without you. There is nothing without you," Io steadies her voice, but tears continue to flow down, she tastes their bitter salt, "to go back to the others, without you, my sole memory, it's impossible!"</p><p><br/>The ground quivers under her, her bare feet digging in the dead soil. The rhythm thumps don't alarm her. She can feel a breeze of warm air, and she looks up.<br/>Your beastly form sits right in front of the entrance, your nose right up against the glowing barrier. Io can't see the rest of your form, for the cave was too dark and left shadows all around you. She could see nothing the cool blue eyes staring at her. Io tilts her head, she can see her reflection in your large eyes. </p><p><br/>Her golden eyes are red and puffy, tears have left streaks across her pale face and dried in place. She has never been the one to look at herself in the mirror, but to be reflected in your crystal pupils felt odd, as if the Io in your eyes wasn't her, for a second it felt odd to exist. Suddenly, something else walks into the mirror of your eyes, Io gasps.</p><p><br/>You stand next to her, smiling tenderly as you used to. You were back to normal, not as a beast, but as the you who had existed with her. When you place your hand upon her shoulder, she can almost feel your actual hand ghosting over her. She's too scared to check to see if it's you because she knows it's not, she knows if she looks away you'll be gone. </p><p><br/>"Io, I only want what's best for you. I want you to live to the fullest, even if this world is a prison of destruction; I want you to find the beauty, plant it, and care for it." Your voice has become more smoother, but it sounds like a lion's growl.</p><p><br/>"But, Successor I-"</p><p><br/>"-No buts, Io, this time you'll listen to me. This will be your first, and last, time you will obey anyone: I order you to live your life as you please. Do you understand?"</p><p><br/>Io processes what you have ordered of her, but she can't seem to accept it. She was born for this. She was born to care for you, to always watch over you, to serve you. You take her silence as disobedience.</p><p><br/>"Io, you were never an attendant despite what you think. From the moment I awoke with you, you were a friend, then a precious love in my life, and letting you stay with me for God knows how long is impossible. There are people who care for you: Louis, Mia, Yakumo, Eva, Jack, everyone back home loves you, Io."</p><p><br/>Io's tears are back, but they are made from more than just sorrow. Love is such a tender word, a sensitive, fragile word. And you helped her understand that. You helped her understand what it means to be loved, what the price may be to be loved.</p><p><br/>"I don't want to leave you, Sucess- [Y/N]. I don't want to let you go."</p><p><br/>Io sniffles and squeezes her eyes. Tears are blurring her vision, she can no longer see you in the reflection. You blow your warmth onto her, your way of hugging her one last time. Io remembers this warmth you shared with. Warm and tender, tender and warm, peaceful bliss now an aching pain.</p><p><br/>"I recall a saying that used to be said long ago: If you love someone, let them go. It's weird, but that's what they used to say." You chuckle sadly.</p><p><br/>Io's brows knit together as she thinks of what you said. She shakes her head.</p><p>"That doesn't make much sense to me. . ."</p><p><br/>"Well, perhaps it made to be used in my sense. I' 'm the one letting you go, I'm setting you free.</p><p><br/>Io holds her hand over her heart. "Staying with you would hurt you. .  .just as much as it hurts me to leave," Io raises her head to look at you, no tears left, "we are setting each other free with no regrets."</p><p>"Yes. That's the gist of it."</p><p><br/>Io stares blankly at you, twiddling her thumbs as she thinks to herself.</p><p><br/>"I can come to visit you, perhaps I'll bring along the others as well," Io suggests, but then she frowns again, "but I'm not sure how long you'll retain your memories or your sanity."</p><p><br/>You sigh (Io shivers at the touch of your warm breath again), that part would be hard to workaround. Transformation early on was more mellow, but as time went on, you would begin to corrode. Then it wouldn't be safe for anyone to come.</p><p><br/>"Eva can sing to me sometimes, that will give us more time, but Jack will let you know when it's not safe anymore. I'm sorry to say I don't think there's any way around of what might come, and I'm sure you know that already."<br/>Io doesn't want to say anything regarding that, it's best she remains quiet at this time.</p><p><br/>"Io."</p><p><br/>"Yes, [Y/N]?"</p><p> <br/>"I'll see you later."</p><p><br/>Io knows how stubborn she's acting, but she nods politely and raises to her feet. She wipes off the dust from her knees and clothes, then bows to you. "I'll see you again soon, my love."</p><p><br/>With that, Io begins to walk off. She'll never leave if she continues to talk, so her good-bye is kept short to try and control the flaming emotions that want to tear her apart. </p><p><br/>Her life will never be the same without you, always there will be a piece of her heart missing, and she's sure it will have the same effect on the others. When the time comes to put you down, there will be an uproar. Everyone will work to the bones to avenge you, putting down everything to revive this world in your honor.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Everything dies, that's the saddest part about life-</em>
</p><p><br/>Io looks back up the path to see your glowing eyes still watching her. She smiles sweetly (she knows you must be too) and waves good-bye. For now.</p><p><br/>"My love, you'll forever be with me. In my heart, mind, and soul. I love you." Io allows one last tear to fall before wiping it away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-but the happiest part is being able to keep things alive in memory.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hairbrushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking care of Louis involved simple things like brushing his hair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-  "I don't have much hair to brush, you know."</p>
<p>Louis sat at his desk inside his room. He was a bit droopy after taking a soak in the hot spring, and the soft massage of the brush combing through his hair did nothing to keep him awake. In fact, he was trying to stay upright so you could brush his hair.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but your hair will be much easier to take of in the morning," You hold the top of his head as you go through a small knot. Either he had naturally messy hair or he didn't bother to care for it besides washing it. "You have some knots that'll get worst if you don't brush them out."</p>
<p>Louis chuckles lightly at the scolding tone of your voice. It reminds him of something or someone, he can't really tell.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, this moment just reminds me of something, something familiar." He says, now realizing a small pang in his heart as he tries to recall any sort of memory relating to this, but his head is empty.</p>
<p>"Don't remember?" You mutter, not really surprised he doesn't remember, it's just a horrible feeling to forget what made you feel happy. </p>
<p>"I think. . .it has something to do with Karen."</p>
<p>Karen? Oh, his older sister, that's right. You look up in thought, temporarily stopping your brushing actions which alerts Louis who turns his head in question. Just as he turns around enough to see you, your fingers fly to his cheeks and give them a tiny pinch.</p>
<p>"Aw, did your big sister have to brush your hair for you?" </p>
<p>Louis flushes red and pushes your hand away. He turns his back to you again as you laugh and go back to brushing his hair. "Just when we were young," Louis grumbles. He's lucky that you're brushing his hair else you'd see his red cheeks and pouting face. He can't remember the exact memory, but he's confident that he, a grown man, wouldn't have his sister brushing his hair for him. "I'm pretty self-sufficient."</p>
<p>Louis yelps as a sharp pain tugs at his head. He tries to rub at the pain, but the hairbrush keeps his hand away.</p>
<p>"Louis, you won't even go to bed if I don't pester you, and right now I'm having to brush the knots out of your hair because you haven't been doing that yourself."</p>
<p>Louis opens his mouth but decides arguing with you might only make things worst. Your teasing is one thing he can never outsmart, you just knew how to ruffle his feathers and get him flustered. Louis feels you tilt his head back gently and his red eyes meet yours. Your eyes glow under the warm color of the candlelight. His heart skips a beat then continues to thump heavily in his chest. You give a tender smile, that smile that always made him melt in your hands.</p>
<p>"Relax, I'm just kidding," You push back his bangs and place a gentle kiss on his exposed forehead. "I don't mind taking care of you from time to time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pink Straw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sharing a drink with two straws wasn't Jack's idea of romantic, but he's a pushover for you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I totally didn't forget about updating this haha...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-     "Drinking like this is uncomfortable." Jack comments as he watches you lean into the glass with two matching pink straws. You had just managed to convince him to do some more romantic things with you, this being one of them. You got this idea straight out of one of those cheesy books and Jack really wasn't feeling it as you were. "Is this really something you find. . .romantic?"</p><p>You nod and push the glass a little closer to Jack for his convenience. You knew Jack wouldn't make fun of you for your silly little fantasies, so you were confident enough to ask him to do this with you, although he didn't say yes the first few times. </p><p>Jack sighs and leans in slightly, his elbow on the counter of the bar with his hand covering his mouth. He didn't mind doing this too much. It's a bit of a nuisance to have to lean in instead of bringing the straw to him, but that's not entirely the reason he was so stubborn.</p><p>Jack sends a quick glare to Rin behind her work counter who stares while absent-mindedly polishing a sword. She flinches and giggles nervously, fleeing inside the vault. This is why he wasn't too keen on the idea. Everyone seems to stare whenever he does anything remotely soft. It's annoying.</p><p>"Jack, this cup is going to be empty if you don't start drinking," You take his straw and bend it, smiling and staring expectingly at him. You take your straw and ready your mouth near it and wait for him. "Please?"</p><p>Jack can no longer handle your pleas and leans in. He doesn't care much for your choice of drink, sweet tea, but he drinks it only to please you.<br/>"You know, it wasn't as fantastic as I thought it would be,"</p><p>"What? You expected heart bubbles and a choir of angels?" Jack jokes, leaning over and reaching behind the counter where he knows his brandy is.</p><p>"No, I think it's because I know you didn't really enjoy it, so I can't either," You fiddle with the straw that had been chewed on a little by yourself. It feels like you forced him to do this. This whole thing was a stupid idea, childish even. Jack was much too mature for this.</p><p>"I never said I didn't." </p><p>You perk up at his words. Jack glances at you with a soft smile, his fingers tapping the shot glass in his hold. You glare at him, but the smile on your face doesn't make it anymore intimidating.</p><p>"Ah, so what else would you like? A long walk on the beach? Sharing a sundae?"</p><p>Jack takes another sip of his own drink before sliding his hand up your arm. His face is dangerously close now, cheeks running red.</p><p>"Just a kiss would be fine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Back Scratches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Io discovers the bliss of mutual back scratching.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Io seemed to be a bit of an airhead sometimes. It didn't make her seem like an idiot, it actually made her seem more innocent and childish, cute even.</p><p>So when Io came nonchalantly walking up to you with her hands wildly trying to bend around and claw at her back, mild confusion was built up inside you as she tried to explain herself.</p><p>"I can't reach." She says, her facial expression not changing in the slightest.</p><p>"Reach. . .your back?" You stifle a laugh as she continues to struggle. Io would unconsciously stand on her tippy-toes as if that would help. She made small grunting sounds, going as far as even bending to the side. Watching her was funny, but she would seriously hurt herself if she kept trying. </p><p>"Okay, let me help," You took Io's arm and spun her around. Her tattered dress made it easy to scratch along her bare back. "Where is the itch?"</p><p>Io then tried to reach it again and point, but still failed to do so. </p><p>"How about I just start scratching and you guide me?" </p><p>Io mumbles out her agreement as you begin scratching. Io is quick to tell you to go just a bit higher, then lower, then to the side then to the right, then back-</p><p>"I-Io, I've been scratching for a long time now," Io's back is left with streaks of light red from where you've been itching. The red, despite being faint, is apparently due to her pale skin. It'll look weird having random patches, kinda like sunburn. "Are you okay now?"</p><p>Io hums and turns her head, her body still remaining arched up to your hands like some sort of purring cat.</p><p>"Oh, yes, but it felt good, so I wanted you to continue." She says nonchalantly then straightens up as before. "I apologize for taking up your time."</p><p>"Ah, no, it's fine, but if you want me to scratch your back, you should at least tell me so we're not standing here like idiots in complete silence. . ."</p><p>"Then you prefer if we strike up a conversation as we go?"</p><p>"Io, I--. . .just sit on the bed and I'll keep scratching your back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Aftermath Naps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mia can finally take a nice nap on your lap.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-    The soft breathing of Mia warns you to keep noise to a minimum. The small woman laid on your lap in bed, the two of you were reading through some old magazines when she fell asleep.</p><p>You noticed the long silence and lifted the magazine above your eyes to find the one she was reading to be on her face. The sight of the magazine covering her like a small tent on her face was amusing, but you held in your laughter in fear of rousing her. Mia deserves all the relaxation she can get now that she doesn't have to worry too much about Nicola who was being taught his lessons by Jack at the moment. Mia doesn't call it babysitting, but that's kinda what it feels like.</p><p>Mia is a capable woman, she'll deal with everything herself head-on if she needs to which was actually most of her life up till now. She's still the same, but this time she knows that she doesn't have to do things alone.</p><p>"Mia! Mia," Nicola's voice began to emerge from the living area with his footsteps growing near. His energy was outrageous, but he's still a child with a lot of energy to spare. It'd be nice if he could spare some of that. Nicola throws open the door without knocking, a bad habit he had when he was overly-excited. "Mia--<em>Oh?"</em></p><p>He covers his mouth when he notices Mia's sleepy state in your lap. You hold a finger over your mouth to shush him. Nicola nods silently and crawls onto the bed and lays on the other side of her. Mia makes a noise and fidgets a bit in your lap, and you brush her hair as she likes to settle her down again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>